


与纽特相处的一百天

by PIGGIEWEN



Series: Crewt的神奇皮箱 [1]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Credence Barebone/Newt Scamander - Freeform, Crewt - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:27:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25424632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PIGGIEWEN/pseuds/PIGGIEWEN
Summary: 黑影慢慢聚拢，等皮克特逃出纽特的手心又站到他肩上时，发现克雷登斯正蹲在他们身后瑟缩地仰头看着纽特。这是纽特与克雷登斯在英国重遇的第一天。
Relationships: Credence Barebone/Newt Scamander
Series: Crewt的神奇皮箱 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1841536
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	与纽特相处的一百天

皮克特认为自己发现了纽特没发现的事。  
它从上衣口袋里钻了出来，爬上了纽特的肩头，在纽特踏进家门后就开始不停在他耳朵旁叫唤着什么。那团跟着纽特的黑影——天呐，它看起来很危险，皮克特开始担心它会不会伤害到纽特。  
没想到纽特却伸过右手绕到左肩上把皮克特拽了下来，然后举到了自己面前，他的鼻子友善地皱起，声音轻轻缓缓的：  
“嘿，别担心，他没有恶意，倒是你这样会吓到他的。”  
他。纽特说的是，他。  
黑影慢慢聚拢，等皮克特逃出纽特的手心又站到他肩上时，发现克雷登斯正蹲在他们身后瑟缩地仰头看着纽特。  
这是纽特与克雷登斯在英国重遇的第一天。

第十二天的时候，嗅嗅已经习惯纽特坐在雪地里和那团时而变成人时而变成黑雾的事物聊天了，它从纽特口袋里翻出了早上买面包时找零的两个钱币，不太满足地又踩着雪离开了。一开始连皮克特都觉得这样的场面极其诡异，仿佛纽特是个自言自语的疯子似的，就算它再喜欢和纽特黏在一起，也不想坐在天寒地冻盖满了雪的荒郊野外参与一场不怎么会得到回应的对话，但时间久了它倒也觉得看着克雷登斯每天的变化也挺有意思的。  
松软的面包早就被冻硬了，还好在失去小麦本身的香甜前，克雷登斯还是吃了两个。  
纽特看着克雷登斯咽下了最后一口，心满意足地咧开了嘴角：  
“虽然用魔法也能做，但我觉得你还是会更喜欢这种真材实料的食物……”  
其实没什么必要，但纽特还是习惯向克雷登斯解释清楚一切。  
“……你不吃吗？”克雷登斯把剩余的那个面包往纽特面前推了推，他其实并不会感觉到饿，但纽特还是每天分三个时间准时来给他送吃的，如果他不吃的话，纽特就会自顾自地在他旁边坐下，写点什么，或是和皮克特聊天，直到自己给出回应为止。  
“我吃过了，”纽特把这视为克雷登斯的关心，他有点惊讶，并且让这种情绪转变成了明显的笑意，“谢谢。”  
露着半个脑袋的皮克特被掉在头上的雪花冻了一下，它生气地抖了抖身体，完全地埋进了纽特的口袋。  
“它讨厌我……”克雷登斯的视线始终停留在纽特身上，这个小小的护树罗锅的反应，他当然也注意到了。  
“什么？不，不，皮克特不是讨厌你，”纽特愣了一下后反应了过来，拍了拍胸前的口袋，“他只是太冷了，毕竟我们正坐在雪地里呢。”  
克雷登斯望了望四周白茫茫的一片，是啊，白雪，寒风，还有一个与他一样的、毫无生气的、黑黝黝漫无目的浮动的一团。  
“也许……”纽特观察着克雷登斯的反应，不确定他有点发红的鼻尖是不是代表他也感觉到了冷，他试探着，小心翼翼的，“我们可以去没那么冷的地方聊天？”  
“我可以吗？”克雷登斯又局促起来，“你知道的，我不受任何事物欢迎……”  
“噢别担心，小家伙们一定会很欢迎你的，”纽特朝克雷登斯伸出了手，在克雷登斯犹犹豫豫才伸出半个手掌后就干脆握住了那只苍白的手——如果没有魔法，他大概早就被冻坏了——纽特这么想着，又想起什么似的补充了一句：  
“相信我。”

“杜戈尔，该从克雷登斯的肩膀上下来了。”纽特放下了拎着的桶走到克雷登斯身后，杜戈尔在纽特的手伸过来前迅速地换了个位置扒住克雷登斯，接着恶作剧似的隐了身。  
克雷登斯在皮箱里住下三十七天以来，这些平和机灵的小动物们开始黏上了他，他从一开始的不解到之后小心雀跃地接受，毕竟他比纽特待在这里的时间更多。  
“杜戈尔算是赖上你了……”纽特的手和克雷登斯隔着半个胳膊的距离上上下下地移动着，动作滑稽，不过一会儿他又放弃了。  
“他总是给我塞一些这样的东西，”克雷登斯从口袋里掏出了一把植物种子、里面可能还夹杂了嗅嗅的树洞里掉出的小玩意儿，杜戈尔正挂在他另一只手臂上，克雷登斯动了动肩好让自己不要被他拽得站立不直，“我……不是很明白是什么意思。”  
“它在试图照顾你。”纽特朝看不见的地方做了个假装生气的表情，像是在说“你可从来没对我这样”，让克雷登斯有点想发笑。  
“我想，你可以把这理解为它喜欢你。”  
喜欢？  
“不……”克雷登斯摇了摇头，看着纽特的视线移向了别处，像是看着远方，却又没有焦点。  
“不会有任何事物喜欢我的。”  
杜戈尔因为克雷登斯的这句话现了形，它歪了歪脑袋，又爬到了他的肩膀处勾着他的脖子。纽特也停下了手里的活，眉毛摆成了一个苦恼的姿态。  
“正巧，我也不怎么讨人喜欢。”  
糟糕透了，他想。这算是哪门子的安慰？他确实不擅长向人吐露那些温暖的话语，但这可不是他能在纽特面前傻里傻气的理由，这不就是摆明了在说我和你两个讨厌鬼正一起待在与世隔绝的魔法世界这个事实吗？  
克雷登斯算是因为这句话把目光收回来了。他又开始直直地盯着纽特，而纽特早就习惯了。他也摆开了个笑容迎接着注视，这才注意到克雷登斯鬓角的头发已经细细密密长了出来，现时正东一撮西一撮地戳着。  
“似乎该剪了……”他再一次，小小声的，自言自语般，伸出了手，手指在克雷登斯的发间轻巧地掠过，蹭到了他耳朵尖的一小片皮肤。  
没有什么来由，但克雷登斯心里一动，抬起胳膊抓住了纽特的那只手。杜戈尔从喉咙里发出了一记怪声，又识相地隐形了。

其实纽特从来没有问过克雷登斯为什么会跟着他回英国，这份没有缘由的信任对他来说弥足珍贵，他除了把握和珍惜之外，大概也没有更多能做的了。克雷登斯在他看来，承受了太多也失去了太多，他应当获得更好的生活。  
“在手提箱里生活算是什么更好的生活呢，”纽特一边写着字，一边和皮克特聊天，“你说我还能为他做些什么？”  
皮克特手插着腰、嘴上叽哩哇啦的，纽特停下了笔，看着这个情绪激动的护树罗锅：  
“我知道，我知道，但他不是任何动物，他……和你们不一样，你明白吗？我们得帮助他，而不是把他困在这里，嘿！嘿！别跳到那上面去！皮克特！”  
纽特踢翻了一张凳子爬上了桌子，皮克特灵巧地又换了个战地，在纽特无奈的表情里爬上爬下的，没有注意到虚掩着的门后闪过的人影。  
晚餐的时候气氛很安静，克雷登斯的话一向很少，纽特偶尔觉得他和动物们说的话比跟自己多得多。他倒也没什么不适应，现在的克雷登斯至少愿意和能动的东西交流，而不是再把自己化成一团黑雾孤单地飘在外面。  
“你不希望我待在这里，是吗？”纽特正捏着面包屑逗弄在自己身上绕来绕去的鸟蛇宝宝，克雷登斯突然向他抛出的问题吓得他洒了手上的东西，小鸟蛇也随之离开。  
“什么？不……你怎么会……我不是……”纽特深呼吸了一下，想必克雷登斯是听到了什么。他敏感，无助，多疑，纽特有点自责，他不该抱有那些莫名其妙会伤害到他的想法的，“你，你误会了。”  
“我……只是觉得让你待在这里太不公平了，你应当走出去，重新拥有一个独立、光明的生活……你明白吗？毕竟你……你不是任何一种动物。”  
克雷登斯能看出纽特切切实实地慌张了，这种结结巴巴的样子很真实。事实上，克雷登斯明白他展露在自己面前的一切都是真实的，带着温度，饱含善意，没有任何欺骗和伪装。  
“所以我可以继续留在这里吗？”克雷登斯无意识地向前倾了倾身体，那近距离的凝视让纽特有了一点点隐约的压迫感，但又并没有让他不舒服。  
“……当然可以，当然，随你想待多久都可以。”他用手指擦了下鼻子，不知该不该把头扭开。  
这小动作倒是让克雷登斯平时没什么波澜的眼神罕见地亮了起来。  
“谢谢。”相比纽特，克雷登斯表达感情的方式更为直接，而纽特认为这出自于他心底仍保有的单纯和天真。纽特一动都没敢动，就这么看着克雷登斯的脸在面前被慢慢放大，桌子底下忙着搜寻金币的嗅嗅突然停止了动作，皮克特从衣领里探出了半个身体，杜戈尔则用爪子捂住了眼睛。  
桄榔一声，小木桌因为克雷登斯侵压上来的重力被掀倒了，盘子丁零当啷地掉到地上，等着看热闹的动物们哼哼着跑开了。  
在和克雷登斯相处的第七十五天，纽特差点以为这个少年要吻他。

“所以你今天就这么徒手帮助了那个被抢了包的姑娘？”纽特握着克雷登斯的手，手背的关节上正有两块伤疤，而纽特正在用魔法让它们愈合。  
“我没有用它……”克雷登斯低着头，盯着那片皮肤又变得完好无损。实际上他并不觉得疼，被他揍了的那两个男人才应该喊疼，但纽特责备的眼神又让他觉得，疼也挺好的。  
“我知道，我知道你控制得很好，”纽特的眼神里满是笑意，“我只是很好奇你揍人的样子，还有，帮助别人很好，但也要保护自己。”  
克雷登斯默默接受了纽特的说教，毕竟这个魔法师总是这样，仿佛对一切都放心不下。  
“你帮助我的时候……为什么没有想过保护自己？”克雷登斯偏过脖子，看着纽特又在准备不同的动物所需的食物，“你明明知道我……还有它……”  
“什么？”纽特像是被这问题难倒了，他看起来认真的思索了一会儿，不仅没回答，还反问了克雷登斯：  
“那你跟着我回英国的时候，又为什么……”  
“我相信你。”克雷登斯抢在纽特问出问题之前回答了，他明白纽特根本就知道答案，但他还是想亲口说出来。他现在拥有了这样表达心声的勇气和能力，而这一切都是纽特赋予他的。  
“我相信你。”  
“我也是。”  
两个人同时笑了，纽特却先克雷登斯一步转开了目光，皮克特从克雷登斯的手上爬到肩膀上做了个鬼脸，像是在说“你瞧吧，这家伙又在不好意思了”，克雷登斯朝皮克特做了个“嘘”的表情，皮克特便钻到了克雷登斯的衣领下自己玩儿去了。  
谁也没再说话，纽特今天写了一整天的书和信件，直到现在才终于有点时间照顾动物们，而那帮无忧无虑的小可怜们早就饥肠辘辘了。克雷登斯现在对照顾它们也已经很有自己的一套了，不用纽特说什么，他就能自觉地帮上点忙。等两个人忙了好一阵终于都觉得有点累时，就干脆靠到树边蜷曲着身子，纽特起初还在滔滔不绝地在讲嗅嗅以前闹出过多少麻烦，话题到了后来就绕到了他见过但捕捉失败的神奇动物们，克雷登斯不说话，只以轻轻地点头回应，这是他们聊天时的常态。一来二去后，话说得太多的纽特很快就睡着了。  
克雷登斯稍稍一动，就能感觉到这个温柔的魔法师令人安心的气息。他侧过了脸，抬起的手又在半空放下，最终没去惊扰到纽特。   
克雷登斯和纽特在英国一起生活的第一百天，他们两个在手提箱的世界里，消磨了一整个夜晚的时光。  
“我也不怎么讨人喜欢。”这句话突兀地冒了出来，克雷登斯想起那时候纽特弯弯向下笑起来的眼睛，心里有什么在满溢。

怎么会没人喜欢纽特？  
雅各布，蒂娜，奎妮，这些动物们。还有我。而这甚至用不到一百天。  
克雷登斯在心里这么想。

我想，我正喜欢着你。  
这就是我最真实的心情。

**Author's Note:**

> 此文首发于2016年11月29日，以此记录。


End file.
